Dodo
Dodo, as his name implies, is an overweight dodo bird with black feathers and a minor antagonist in the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is the right-hand man to Valentina but relunctly follows her orders. Personality Dodo's true personality isn't exploited due to him not speaking but it has been hinted by others that he can get angry very easily as he hates how Valentina treats him. This will lead Dodo to bashing her statues to take his anger out on them. History Dodo is first seen where he was portraying as Prince Mallow. This was part of Valentina's plan to try and take over Nimbus Land. After Valentina brought in more statues, she orders Dodo to polish them all down. Dodo, angry, starts bashing the statues and the player must have Mario jump over Dodo's pecks to avoid being spotted. They must do this just before Dodo hits Mario or he will be spotted. If Mario manages to avoid being spotted, Dodo will leave and leave behind a Feather that increases speed by 20. However, if Mario is hit or spotted three times, he will have to enguage Dodo in a battle. Later, Valentina and Dodo's plan has been discovered and they try to escape through the back door. Mario and co. follow behind (and Dodo can be seen in the hallway but can get knocked away with the nearby Starman) until they make it back to the main entrance. Having no choice, Valentina fights Mario's party and Dodo joins in. However, the pair are defeated and are forced to leave Nimbus Land. Later, during the ending sequence, Dodo can be seen hosting over Valentina and Booster's wedding. However, Dodo looks confused when Booster runs away and Valentina follows behind. Dodo can be seen again during the ending parade. Battle In battle (during the team battle with Valentina), Dodo will always take the character in the second slot and fight them in a one-on-one battle. Dodo mainly attacks with simple pecks but can get deadly with his Multistrike move. He can also use Flutter Hush to Silence that character cutting his/her attack and defense in half. Dodo is also very fast as he can attack twice in the same turn. After Dodo is defeated, he flies away and joins in with Valentina (with the character he faced also returning). Tips Dodo hits hard and the person that should fight him is Bowser since he has higher HP, attack and defense than the others. Bowser should also be equipped with a Safety Pin to prevent being Silenced by Dodo. An alternate choice is Geno, who can cast Geno Boost on himself for increased attack and defense, giving him an edge over the bird. Neither Mallow or Peach are recommended as they may not be able to withstand Dodo's attacks for very long (unless one has purchased an Energizer and Bracer to use for the added buffs). Special Attacks *Multistrike *Flutter Hush Trivia * Before Mario visited Nimbus Land, everyone thought that Dodo was Prince Mallow. * If the player is quick enough, the player can skip the first battle with Dodo by taking him out with a Starman. * Dodo has a running gag where he looks at the screen when something confuses or surprises him. This also means he's breaking the fourth wall as he is looking at the player. Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Birds